Juventud de All Might Guilty Crown Toshinori x Inori
by Daniel Esteban Garate
Summary: Esta historia trata de cómo se originó el nombre de All Might, su juventud y su primer amor, antes de conocer al poderoso All Might que todos conocemos


Boku no hero / Guilty Crown

La historia comienza durante el entrenamiento de Toshinori antes de dominar el One For All al cien porciento, todo iba normal pero de pronto conoce a alguien quién le provocaría en él un extraño sentimiento.

 _Una tarde en Tokyo, Toshinori y Gran Torino en el mercado._

Toshinori: Tengo que entrenar duro, no por algo mi maestra me confió su Quirk.

Gran Torino: Te voy a machacar duro y no quiero excusas cigoto,— _Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, es una tarea que me encomendó mi fallecida amiga…_ — Pensó **.** —desvía la mirada—

Gran Torino: ¿Toshinori? ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

Ciudadano: NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, (Toma a la niña del antebrazo con fuerza) COMO TE ATREVES A CHOCARME(Agarra un fierro) TE VOY A ROMPER LOS BRAZOS!.

Ella: aaay… (Cierra los ojos)

En un lapso de 1 microsegundo, alguien con una forma totalmente fornida detiene el golpe.

*se oye el fierro romperse en el antebrazo de Toshinori*

-Atrayendo la atención de los vendedores y gente de ese lugar-

Ciudadano: (Con cara aterrada) ¡T-TÚ! DE-DETUVIS…

Toshinori: (Con una sonrisa gloriosa) Pudiste haberle roto los brazos a esta bella joven.

Ella: ( Con una cara de susto que se transformó en sorpresa)

Ciudadano: (Suelta a la joven con cara aterrada)

Ella: (Apenas tuvo oportunidad salió corriendo)

Ciudadano: Monstru… ah! (Se cae mientras retrocede)

Toshinori: Intentaste golpearle los brazos con un fierro a una joven que no podía defenderse, sólo por que te chocó sin querer, te recomiendo que vayas a una estación de policía y te entregues.

Ciudadano: (Aterrado) ¡SI! Lo haré!

Todos le aplauden —

Gente: ¡Desapareció!, ¡Cómo!

 _Regresa con Gran Torino_

Gran Torino: Dónde rayos estabas no puedo ni perderte la vista por ningún segundo(Golpe a Toshinori en el estómago)

Toshinori: Ugh…

Gran Torino: quiero cien sentadillas!

Toshinori: Pero… Yo… ok (Se dignó a hacer las cien sentadillas con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen)

 _Después de las cien sentadillas y un sermón por desaparecer, regresan a la casa de Gran Torino._

Gran Torino: Terminamos por hoy, mañana te quiero en la playa a las 5:45 AM para entrenar!

Toshinori: ¡SI SEÑOR!

CAPITULO DOS

 _De regreso al departamento de Toshinori, decide darse un paseo por la playa antes de llegar a su hogar._

Toshinori: Vaya día… la playa está vacía me daré un pequeño paseo HA,HA,HA eh? —Escucho voz muy suave como si cantara un ángel bajo la luna — pensó

Ella: Saita… no no hana yo aa douka… oshiete o-kure…

 _Sorprendido ante una inimaginable belleza, se sienta y escucha la canción completa, sin que ella se percatara, pero antes de terminar, Toshinori estornuda y se da cuenta de algo…_

Ella: (Voltea) ah… —mira a Toshinori con neutralidad —

Toshinori: (Sorprendido) Tu eres… la del mercado? digo tienes una hermosa voz delicada y fina y realmente me llegó a mi corazón.

Ella: (Lo mira con neutralidad sin demostrar ninguna emoción)…

Toshinori: (Sin saber que decir) tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, todo está bien.

Ella: Por qué? — dijo indiferente—

Toshinori: Porque yo estoy aquí —Se transforma y hace un jalón dorsal por detrás de la cabeza—

Ella: —Se rie tiernamente—

Toshinori: —Revelé mi identidad… DIOS!— pensó

Toshinori: Mi nombre es Toshinori mucho gusto —le extiende la mano—

Ella: Mi nombre es Inori... —Da un paso para acercarse pero tropiesa—

 _Toshinori rápidamente la acoge antes de caerse en su forma transformada. Quedando ella, una delicada pluma, en los brazos fuertes y fornidos de un hombre, se miraron fijamente por un lapso de tres minutos aproximadamente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, Toshinori estaba muy asombrado, preguntándose cómo un pétalo de flor tan dócil podía provocar tanto en él, pero Toshinori comenzó a ruborizarse._

Inori: No te acerques a mi —Se aparta, lo mira con dulzura y se va rápidamente—

Toshinori: Inori… por qué?, qué es esto que siento, no es como cuando mi maestra estaba conmigo, es muy diferente, mi corazón latía muy fuerte… qué me pasa

Toshinori: SON LAS 00:10 DE LA NOCHE!, MI ENTRENAMIENTO ES EN CINCO HORAS Y TREINTA Y CINCO MINUTOS!, (Pega un salto usando el One For all al sesenta porciento)

Toshinori: he llegado en menos de lo que canta un gallo HA HA HA… hora de dormir

 _Por muy fuerte que parezca Toshinori aún tiene un alma sincera capaz de amar a primera vista, él estuvo toda la noche recordando aquella mujer, con una voz que despertaba en él un sentimiento puro que no podía descifrar, tanto su delicadeza y piel blanca como sus ojos y sus cabellos peli-rozados, él estaba hipnotizado._

CAPITULO TRES

*Suena la alarma a las 5:30 *

Toshinori: VAMOS! VAMOS! A LEVANTARSE A COMER Y DESPUÉS A ENTRENAR!

 _A las 5:42 minutos Toshinori ya estaba en la playa esperando a su mentor._

Gran Torino: Esa es la actitud, sigue así y serás digno de usar el cien porciento del One For All.

* Una explosión*

Toshinori: Debemos acudir, debo salvar a los inocentes —Se transforma —

Gran Torino: Vamos allá!

 _Al llegar_

Policías: ¡Qué es eso!, se devoró ya la mitad de nuestro escuadrón!, Se está acercando! AYUDENOS!

Toshinori: NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, SABEN POR QUÉ?, POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ HA!, HA!, HA! — Estoy diciendo lo mismo que le dije a ella para animarla — pensó en el momento

TODOS: ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?, ¿NOS SALVARÁ?, ¿¡CÓMO!?

Toshinori: Gran Torino evacúe a los civiles yo me encargo de esta cosa.

Toshinori: SI TE RINDES TE ASEGURO QUE TERMINAREMOS ESTO RÁPIDO Y SIN DOLOR.

Bestia abismal: RRIIAAAAAARRRRRGGHH TE MUTILARÉ!(Empieza a correr hacia Toshinori)

Toshinori: DETROIT SMASH AL CINCUENTA PORCIENTO!

 _La bestia al recibir el impacto de tal golpe que incluso llegó a cambiar el estado del clima, la bestia voló por los cielos y cayó formando un cráter de veinte metros, pero al deshacerse el cuerpo de esa cosa Toshinori y Gran Torino se encontraron con una sorpresa._

Toshinori: Qué ha pasado?, se cristalizó! (Se acerca al cuerpo)

Gran Torino: No te acerques

Toshinori: ¿Por qué?

Gran Torino: No sabemos si es un virus y te pueda contagiar

Gran Torino y Toshinori: —Miran asombrados— se han empezado a romper los cristales sin dejar ningún rastro!

Gente: ¡WOOOOOOOWWW!, ¡QUIEN ERES!, ¡ERES EL MEJOR!, ¡INCREIBLE Y DE UN GOLPE!

Gran Torino: Vamos nos RAPIDO!

Toshinori: Entendido!

 _En la playa_

Gran Torino: Tienes que colocarte un nombre Toshinori, para que no sepan tu verdadera identidad.

Toshinori: — Estupefacto—

Gran Torino: Me escuchaste?

Toshinori: ¡SI SEÑOR!

 _Toshinori tenía un gran problema, el nombre sería algo que lo definiría de por vida, pero él no dejaba de pensar en cómo olvidar esas dulces manos en su pecho que lo tocaban con tal tacto de dulzura que era imposible de olvidar._

Gran Torino: Terminamos por hoy! Mañana patrullaremos! Y escoge un nombre!

Toshinori: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Gran Torino: Estás muy distraído Toshinori

Toshinori: —Con asombro—

Gran Torino: (Mira de reojo a Toshinori) Nos vemos! Mañana a las 12:00 pm patrullaremos todo Tokyo!

Toshinori: ¡OSU!

 _La noche llegó Toshinori decidió nuevamente pasear por la playa, esperando encontrarse con Inori, para su sorpresa ahí estaba._

Inori: (mirando una flor cantaba) Flores silvestres floreciendo… por favor díganme ¿Por qué las personas pelean y se lastiman mutuamente…?

Toshinori: (Mirando con asombro y ternura a Inori) Puede ser por que todas anhelan poder, pero a unos se les va de las manos y llegan a lastimar a gente inocente.

Inori: (miró con asombro) Tu…

Toshinori: Yo acabaré con eso, y nadie nunca más volverá a lastimarse ni a intentar lastimarte, pero creo que TODOS PUEDEN, acabar con esto, el poder de una decisión que se lleva a cabo es más fuerte que simples palabras dichas al aire

Inori: —Le muestra una sonrisa sincera—

Inori: Tu eres muy fuerte, si no hubieras estado tú, posiblemente estaría con los brazos rotos llorando en un lugar muy oscuro, eres mi HEROE, y creo que todos pueden acabar con este sistema injusto de cos…

Toshinori: —la interrumpe— (La mira con ojos llorosos)

Toshinori: no soy fuerte, soy patético, ni siquiera puedo ponerme un nombre… —ni decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti— pensó

Inori: (Se acerca a Toshinori, le coloca sus dos dulces brazos en el pecho de él, colocando su cabeza en el centro, sintiendo su corazón)

Toshinori: —Su tacto es muy suave, mi corazón se volvió loco! — pensó

Inori: Eres muy especial, fuerte y puro, te admiro Toshi —le dijo con dulzura—.

Inori: Te llamaré "All Might"

Toshinori: Per…(Se tropieza junto con Inori rodando playa abajo)

 _El corazón de ambos se estaba comunicando, al caer, Toshinori quedó encima de Inori quedando sus rostros a muy poca distancia, Inori miraba fijamente a Toshinori con ojos llenos de sentimientos cosa que no había sentido nunca, Toshinori en cambio, la miró con asombro, pero su rostro cambió cuando inori abrió sus manos y lo tomo suavemente de sus mejillas, con su mirada dócil y dulce voz ella lo llamó "All might, el todo poderoso y el que cree que todos pueden, ambos significados en dos palabras", Toshinori: "Soy All Might" (Sus ojos se llenaron de sentimientos como los de ella), mirándose, ella pronunció cálidamente "All Might", se comenzaron a acercar, Inori atraía la boca de All Might hacia sus labios lentamente, All Might no oponía resistencia y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Inori, cada vez más cerca, Inori cerró sus ojos llenos de emociones y All Might se acercaba cada vez más, él cierra sus ojos mientras su corazón latía fuerte. Bajo el cielo estrellado dos personas con sentimientos puros del uno al otro, sin ningún arrepentimiento, se besaron transmitiéndose sus emociones mutuamente, escuchando y sintiendo ambos la brisa del mar, se vuelven a mirar y con ternura Inori le dice "Creo en ti All Might", "Ese será mi nombre, seré el mejor" Tras esas palabras Inori le sonríe, cuyas curvas de su cara, Toshinori ahora All Might no conseguirá olvidar. Pasó la noche y ellos volvieron a sus hogares…_

All Might: —Besé a una chica, Fue genial! — pensó con alegría

CAPITULO CUATRO

 _Al día siguiente_

Gran Torino: Dime cigoto ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?

Toshinori: Si, será "All Might"

Gran Torino: Dime la razón

All Might: Mi nombre tiene múltiples significados, uno de ellos sería Todo poderoso o Todos pueden ambos me identifican

Gran Torino: Buena elección.

 _En el centro de Tokyo_

Gran Torino: ¿Por qué miras tanto a esa niña en la pantalla grande?

Gran Torino: No sabía que te gustase Egoist

All Might: Ino-Inori… es ella la que canta, reconozco esa voz tan dulce y angelical

Gran Torino: Hablas como si la conocieras

All Might: (sus ojos se ablandan)

*Atención las unidades, la banda de terroristas Undertaker está atacándonos, en la costa este, tienen permiso par usar fuerza letal *

All Might y Gran Torino: Hora del trabajo

All Might: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

 _Al llegar Gran Torino y All Might se llevaron una sorpresa, Un tipo rubio de pelo largo, junto a un joven pelo castaño claro junto a una mujer peli-rosada que no lograba distinguir bien por la distancia, estaban rodeados por robots gigantes decididos a aniquilarlos pero él se da cuenta y entonces…_

All Might: I-Inori!(Salta lo más rápido que puede hacie ella)

*Tres robots gigantes más se cruzan en el camino de All Might *

Gran Torino: NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE ALL!

All Might: LOS APARTARÉ A UN LADO, TEXAS SMAASH!

Gran Torino: —Toshinori… — pensó con semblante de preocupación

All Might: ¿¡QUÉ!?

 _Lo que Gran Torino divisó fue que el tipo de pelo castaño le estaba sacando un objeto parecido a una espada de ella, pero cuando All Might acabó en un lapso de tres segundos él sólo vio a Inori desmallada en los brasos del tipo de pelo castaño pero con algo en la mano, una espada._

Él: Los acabaré! AAAAAAAh!(Corta a los tres robots gigantes de un golpe mientras sostenia a Inori en sus brazos)

El rubio: Bien hecho!, ahora vámonos!

All Might: Qué le hiciste a esa joven (Se acerca caminando e interrumpiendo a los dos)

El: Quién eres tú!( Le apunta con la espada)

El rubio: (Le apunta con dos armas de fuego, una en cada mano)

Toshinori: (Se da cuenta del poder de ese joven de pelo castaño claro)

Toshinori: ¡Ten cuidado All Might! su Quirk es robar y materializar el alma de la gente!

All Might: (Se siente sorprendido, pero no cambia la expresión de su rostro) Devuélvele el alma a la joven!

El rubio: ¡Shu, vámosnos!

All Might: ( Se movió rápidamente atrás del tipo rubio en no más de 2 segundos) No lo creo jóvenes.

Shu: Gai!

Shu: ( Rápidamente Alza la espada en forma de cortar a All Might por la mitad)

Shu y él: Ah!

All Might: Jeje son muy lentos, ¡Ahora maestro! (Tenía la espada, a Inori en sus brazos y una sonrisa de victoria)

Gran Torino: (Golpea a Shu en la cara dejándolo en el piso)

Gran Torino: Ahora vienes tú!

Gai: AArrghh!(Lo esquiva y responde con otro golpe)

Gran Torino: (Le conecta un golpe en el estómago antes de que Gai conectara)

Gai: Uurg!

Gran Torino: No me das ni para pasar a primera!

 ***Se oyen patrullas** *

 _All Might y Gran Torino se distraen, justo en ese momento Gai arrastrando a Shu huyen de ahí, All Might también decide salir de ahí antes que llegara la policía, por temor a que le hicieran algo a Inori, logró convencer a Gran Torino diciéndole que necesitaba saber qué eran los Undertakers pero él sólo quería verla a salvo, All Might decide llevarla a su departamento, al cerrar la puerta la espada comienza a desvanecerse y el pecho de inori emitía luz, All Might sorprendido va rápidamente a su cuarto y la deja descansar en su cama._

CAPITULO CINCO

Inori: (Despertando), qué cómodo, ¿dónde estoy!?

Toshinori: M-Me alegra que estés bi-bien(Dijo sonrojado)

Inori: (Se asusta, salta y se esconde en la esquina de la habitación usando todas las frazadas)

Toshinori: (Se pone triste) Tranquila todo está bien, ¿sabes por qué?

Inori: (Entre las frazadas) … por qué…

Toshinori: (Cambia su semblante, se Transforma y hace las poses laterales y gitarorias) Por que soy All Might!

Inori: (Lo ve, se sonroja y va hacia a él abrazandolo suavemente) Toshinori… pensé que iba a morir, gracias (comienza a sollozar en el pecho de All Might)

All Might: Ahora estás a salvo(Sus ojos se suavizan, su corazón late y la abraza)

 ***después de cuatro minutos abrazados que para All Might parecían 3 segundos** *

Inori: Toshi, tengo hambre…

Toshinori: oou… no te preocupes, lo tengo solucionado

 ***tock tock***

Pizzero: Usted es Toshinori?

Toshinori: Así es

Pizzero: Traigo sus pizzas, una napolitana y otra italiana

Toshinori: Ok, le pago inmediatamente

 _Al colocar las pizzas en la mesa de la cocina y llamar a Inori que no venía ni respondía_

Toshinori: Inori? est…

Inori: (no se percató)

Toshinori: Disuculpame!

 _Sin querer Toshinori vio parte cuando Inori se cambiaba su ropa, pero Inori no se percató hasta que le habló, Inori estaba colocándose una polera grande de Toshinori_

 _la cual le cubría todo hasta sus muslos._

Toshinori: Te invito a correr(Se percata que cometió un error)

Inori: Ah?

Toshinori: Quiero decir te invito a comer(nervioso)

Inori: (Se rie tiernamente)

Inori: Vamos!

 _Ellos comieron y rieron, pero Toshinori no quería tocar el tema de los Undertaker, no quería incomodarla, ni lastimarla de ninguna forma, pero al caer la noche…_

 _En el living del departamento_

Toshinori: Inori puedo preguntarte algo?

Inori: Qué me quieres preguntar Toshi…?

Toshinori: — Vamos pregúntaselo, los undetaker son un grupo terrorista, no seas cobarde aquí vamos, — pensó

Toshinori: (La mira a los ojos) Cu-cual es tu apellido…? —dios no pude! — pensó

Inori: Yuzuriha, ese es mi apellido y el tuyo?

Toshinori: Yagi, ese es…

Inori: Toshinori Yagi… suena lindo

Toshinori: Tu crees?

Inori: Toshi…

Toshinori: Dime...

Inori: Dónde dormiré hoy?

Toshinori: En mi cama

Inori y Toshinori: (Ambos sonrojados)

Inori: En tu…( mira hacia el suelo ruborizada)

Toshinori: Qu-Quiero de-decir que t-tu en tu ca-cama n-no!(se golpea la frente) en m-mi cama y yo en el so-sofá!

Inori: (Toma su mano) Eres increíble y una gran persona( Le sonríe)

 _A las 3:34 de la madrugada_

Inori: —Algún día tendré que decirle, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre, el plan era convencer a All Might de que se nos uniera, no quiero herirlo — pensó

 _Inori va hacia el living donde Toshinori dormía, lo observa y piensa que su rostro luce mui indefenso cuando duerme, que su dura expresión forjada por el sufrimiento de la lucha se suaviza, Inori se acerca sin hacer ruido, lo besa en la frente, lo mira tristemente y dice "Mi hombre", Toshinori despierta levemente y dice, "Inori… te-te sientes bien?", Inori le dice "Tengo miedo", -"Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa, te lo prometo", Inori muestra una sonrisa muy tierna pero en su mente, no era miedo por algo, era miedo de herirlo gravemente, de ir en contra de lo que él creía, ella le dice "puedo acostarme contigo?", -"S-seguro, por qué no", ella destapa a Toshinori acostándose tras él abrazándolo tiernamente por la espalda, Toshinori se sentía extraño pero sentir el calor de Inori lo revitalizaba, Inori en cambio se sentía segura, sentía que nada podía salir mal, que él aceptaría irse con ella, para vencer la injusticia y que al fin estaría en paz, después de pensar con tales palabras se apega más a Toshinori, quien no sabía cómo hablarle sobre el tema que lo tenía totalmente acongojado, sin más ambos consiguen conciliar el sueño._

CAPITULO SEIS

 _Al despertar_

 _Toshinori: (Se da vuelta y siente que Inori ya no está)_

 _Toshinori: Inori!_ — dijo con preocupación —

 _Inori: Estoy en la cocina!_

 _Toshinori:_ — qué alivio — pensó

 _Inori: Ve a sentarte en la mesa!_

 _Toshinori: Okey!_

 _Sentados en la cocina_

 _Inori: ta-daaann!(Le muestra sus obras culinarias)_

 _Toshinori:_ — Esa… es mi cara en el onigiri!, comerme a mi mismo sería raro — pensó

Toshinori: Se ve delicioso voy a probar! (Al primer bocado)

Toshinori: DIOS ESTÁ EXQUISITO!

Inori: Tu crees? (muestra una sonrisa dulce y se sonroja)

 _Toshinori: claro que si! Eres la mejor!_

 _Inori: Toshi… Tenemos que hablar(cambia su sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación)_

 _Toshinori: Pasa algo Inori…?(La mira con preocupación)_

 _Inori: Conoces a los Undertakers o también conocido como Funeral Parlor?_

 _Toshinori: Hay muchos casos policiacos que los involucran la mayoría son de robo de suministr…_

 _Inori: NO SOMOS LADRONES EL ESTADO QUIERE EL GENOMA-VOID!_ — Inori interrumpe —

 _Toshinori: Tu…_ — muestra cara de impacto y suelta el onigiri con su forma que estaba disfrutando —

 _Toshinori: ERES PARTE DE FUERAL PARLOR!( Le sale una lágrima en sus ojos)_

 _Inori: NO SOY MALA POR FAVOR TOSHINORI ENTIENDE! (Con los ojos llorosos y coloca su mano en el centro de su pecho)_

 _Toshinori: Yo pensé…_

 _Inori: (Se acerca a él y rodea su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo, mirándolo fijamente)_

 _Inori: Toshi…_

 _Toshinori: Tranquila no pienso que seas mala, sólo que enserio tenemos que hablar (Quita las lágrimas de Inori rozando su mejilla con su pulgar)_

 _Inori: (abraza con fuerza a Toshinori)_

 _Toshinori: No tienes nada que temer, sabes por qué?, porque YO SOY ALL MIGHT!_

 _Inori: Tu lo puedes todo…_

 _Toshinori: Tranquila, ves, soy artista! Haha_

 _Inori: Te odio_

 _Toshinori: (Se sorprende y se queda quieto)_

 _Inori: Yo también soy artista, (Sonríe dulcemente)_

 _Toshinori: me engañaste!_

 _La conversación duró alrededor de tres horas, Toshinori quedó al tanto de qué era el Genoma Void, como estaba vinculado al corazón de la gente, como se originó todo en Lost Christmas, pero Toshinori, le ocultó su poder del One For All y lo que estaba destinado a hacer, no quería ponerla en más problemas por que eso podría costarle la vida a All Might, Pero…_

 _Inori: Toshinori quiero que te nos unas a Funeral Parlor_

 _Toshinori: (Muestra cara de sorprendido)_

CAPITULO SIETE

 _Toshinori: Cuando complete lo que tengo que hacer te daré una respuesta, te lo prometo_

 _Inori: Júrame que nunca morirás y me darás una respuesta_

 _Toshinori: Nunca moriré (Se transforma en su fase musculosa)_

 _Toshinori: Sabes por qué?_

 _Inori: Porque tu eres mi All Might!_

 _Toshinori: Y por eso mismo cumplo todas mis promesas!(dice sonrojado)_

 _Toshinori: Qué te parece si salimos a darnos un paseo_

 _Inori: A dónde me llevarás?_

 _Toshinori: Es una sorpresa!_

 _30 minutos después_

 _Toshinori: Te gusta este lugar?_

 _Inori: Es… es hermoso pero no será muy caro?_

 _Toshinori: No te preocupes tengo un plan_

 _Dueño del restaurante: Toshinori! amigo mío qué te trae por aquí_

 _Toshinori: Te presento a_ _Nobuyuki Matsuhiza_ _el dueño del restaurante_

 _Inori: Buenas noches! Soy Inori Yuzuriha (Dijo sorprendida)_

 _Nobu: Es extraño que traigas a chicas tan bonitas aquí, son novios?_

 _Toshinori: (Empezó a temblar de nervios)_

 _Inori: (Abraza el brazo de Toshinori y sonríe dulcemente)_

 _Nobu: Lo que sea, siéntense yo invito!_

 _Toshinori y Inori se sentaron juntos, en ese entonces hablaron de una diversidad de cosas, rieron, se abrazaron, pero…_

 _Inori:_ — _Ve a Shu y a Gai sentados en la mesa de el frente_ — (Su cara se volvió seria, y miró a Toshinori con preocupación)

Toshinori: Prueba este Sashimi di a…

 _Inori: (Lo come) Toshinori, tenemos que irnos(Lo dijo con la boca llena)_

 _Toshinori: (Se ríe) está bien_

 _Inori pasó de largo a Shu y Gai, y se dirigieron a las playa, eran aproximadamente las 23:10 pm_

 _Inori: Recuerdas este paisaje?_

 _Toshinori: Fue donde nos besamos… (La mira)_

 _Inori: Todo lo que me hizo un todo te lo dediqué justo ahí en ese día_

 _Inori: Yo nunca suelo sonreír mucho, pero alegraste mi vida_

 _Toshinori: (Le sale una lágrima)_

 _Inori: Siempre mi vida estuvo llena de errores, sola… siempre_

 _Toshinori: pe…_

 _Inori: Lejos, muy lejos, tanto cuando no te alcanza la vista quiero ir de tu mano por la eternidad (Le corre una lágrima)_

 _Inori: Quiero llegar contigo hasta donde pudiera_

 _Toshinori: Ya no estás sola, te lo-…_

 _Inori: (Abraza a Toshinori suave sólo como un cisne sabe hacerlo)_

 _Inori: Toshi mi sueño es proteger al ser más importante para mi, aún cuando mis posibilidades me lo impidan, tu me das el valor para continuar_

 _Inori: Pero si alguna vez te paralizas y no sabes que hacer, si pierdes tus facultades y la oscuridad te eclipsa…_

 _Inori: En tal caso sin esperanza, si eres engullido, nada de este mundo será capaz de detenerme, yo te sacaré_

 _Inori: Por que eres mi vida All Might, seré tu mundo, tu apoyo incondicional_

 _Toshinori: Te daré mi vida… (Toshinori la abraza con fuerza)_

 _Inori: Te daré mi todo…_

 _Con tales palabras Toshinori no pudo evitar sentir que nadie podía hacer eso excepto ella, después de esa declaración, volvieron a besarse por segunda vez, al llegar al departamento, la ternura de Inori y la firmeza de Toshinori, los hicieron uno esa noche, sin mas, en sus corazones sólo existió un amor sincero, que no se arrepiente de nada, que sólo siente y respira._

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Toshinori: Inori... bue-_

 _Toshinori: Debe estar en el living (Se levanta)_

 _Toshinori: Inori estás ahí?_

 _Toshinori: Uh una carta… para mi?_

 _Toshinori: (Corre hacia la calle)_

 _Toshinori: INORI! INORI!_ —Gritó a todo pulmón mientras la buscaba en plena calle—

 _"Querido Toshinori, sentí muchas emociones al estar a tu lado, finalmente ya no me siento sola, espero puedas comprenderme, hay tanta felicidad en el mundo, verdad?, es hora de que encontremos la de nosotros, algún día si conseguimos estar juntos…, las encontraremos todas y yo seré en ese momento tu vida, tu apoyo incondicional, quiero que vayas más allá, más allá que las estrellas, por que eres el todo poderoso y el que cree que todos pueden mi tímido All Might._

 _Tuya por siempre_

 _Inori Yuzuriha ""_

 _Todo concurría rápido, Inori desapareció sin dejar rastro, Toshinori la buscó como pudo por diversas partes de Japón usando toda clase de medios, ocurrió su debut, salvando a más de cien personas, y se enfrentó a All For One quedando gravemente herido, tras varios años después del incidente, consiguió su primera pista y no estaba solo_

 _All Might: Tu eres Shu cierto?_

 _Shu: Discúlpame no puedo verte, quedé ciego después de un accidente que tuve_

 _All Might: Un accidente muy particular no crees, como si te fusionaras con alguien_

 _Shu: Quién eres!(Exclamó con asombro)_

 _All Might: Vengo por alguien que me pertenece joven Shu_

 _All Might: Pequeña Eri, puedes salir_

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


End file.
